Tenth grade? No Sweat! Crime?
by Sengoku
Summary: Well, schools back on in jump city. and the titans have some trouble on their hands...
1. Default Chapter

Starfire whistled happily as she brushed her long red hair, anxiously awaiting her first day of school in tenth grade. She ran down the stairs and flew over to the breakfast table, where all the titans were assembled. "How long does it take to brush your hair?" Moaned Raven. Starfire grabbed a poptart and said, "Well it is very long..." and began eating. She observed all the titans, and noted what they were wearing.

Robin: Red T-Shirt and blue jeans

Raven: Black shirt with a cartoonish squirrel, saying, _someone should stab you in the eye with a really hot french fry_. Black skirt.

Beast Boy: Green Sweatshirt and Sweatpants

Cyborg: Not present.

"Wait! Where is Cyborg? He is usually awake by now. Is he ill?" Starfire was puzzled. Where was her mechanical friend? "Cy's battary is low. He's recharging." Robin answered. "I shall visit his resting quarters."

She knocked on the door, and cyborg answered, "Come in." She opened the door, and cyborg lay there, but something was wrong. His blue side was gray, and he looked pale. "Oh! Cyborg!"

She ran to his bedside, and he just said, "Star, don't worry, I'm just recharging. Go on to school."

"Very well." She answered. She left the room. "I feel very sorry for cyborg..." She said uneasily. "But I can Look forward to the UNITED STATES EDUCATIONAL SYSTEM!!! YAY!!!" She flew to her backpack, and left the tower with her friends.

At the bus stop, she examined a spiderweb until robin tapped her on the shoulder. "The bus should be here by now. what's going on?" Starfire didn't answer. _He is right. It should be here._ She flew down the road and gasped. Then she did something completely out of character. "Titans, GO!" The titans ran to where she stood. The children on the bus were huddled in the back. The driver... was gone.

Starfire's POV

"Yaaahhh!" I screamed as i unleashed a blast of green energy onto the attackers of the local transportation vehicle. "Little girl, you really think you can take all of us?" One of them said. I knew they were right. The other titans were still running, and there were about 50 of the attackers, each in a ski mask. "Leave the children on the bus alone!" I screamed, flying towards where they stood. "Hiiyaahhh!" I didn't use my powers. If I did, I would kill them. And they knew that. They knew I could never kill someone. I decided to use my combat skills. When I was close to them, I noticed they were my age. I punched the one who spoke in the face, knocking them into the bus. "I shall not allow you to harm the children. "Hiyah!" I heard robin scream as he threw small, circular bombs at the fallen attacker. "Robin! NO!!!" I screamed. so did the children on the bus. He destroyed the front half of the bus, but no children or attackers were dead. "My turn. Aldaron enlenthrenel vensolan nyras nor!" Cried Raven as she unleashed her powerful spell. (A/N I tried to use the curse of the book... not very good.) The villains were sucked into a white book. "You too huh?" Said Malchior's voice from inside the book. "I'll release the normal villians into jail after schoo- AAAH!" The book was electrified as Malchior used a spell to release the non dragon people into the world. "Rorek's curse was much more powerful than Raven's, because the book was his. I cannot be released unless by raven's powers, but you can...." And they charged.

Normal POV (Or third person omnicient as my english teacher calls it.)

"Raven!" Starfire screamed, pushing her away and grabbing the book. ZAP! Star gave a small 'eep' and fell to the ground. "Teammates, RETREAT!!" cried the beaten up leader, and they ran. "Unnnh...." moaned Star as she slowly pulled herself off the ground, as Raven did the same. "Ouch." She said. "You girls all right?" Robin said, helping starfire up. "That's it. I'm burning that god damn book." Raven said. "Uh oh." Said Malchior, his voice echoing faintly from inside the book. "Well, lets save the kids and get to school." Said Robin. They dropped the kids off and went into the building.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA FOR YOUR SCHEDULE ASSIGNMENTS." Blurted the intercom. The Titans walked to the cafeteria, where most of the kids were already assembled. The School Store was selling shirts with the school logo on it, and donuts for those who missed breakfast. Starfire went over and bought one. She broke it in half and gave half to Robin, who had only had time for an energy bar. He smiled and accepted it. The teachers were passing out schedules. Starfire looked at hers. First classes:

Fighting

Gym

Home Ec

Language Arts

Math

Social Studies

Science

"What classes shall you enjoy first Robi-Rich?" Starfire said, forgetting to call him his fake name. His schedule had 5 classes with her. In her heart, Starfire recited the poem of gratitude. Raven's schedule was as follows:

Drama

Gym

Music

Math

Science

Social Studies

Free Period

Each titan had gym together, and Cy BB and Raven had all the same classes. 15 minutes later, Robin and Starfire were in fight class.


	2. Drama Fighting

"Alright Kids. Now, who here knows ANYTHING about fighting? 3 people. ok. Well, let's start by pairing into groups." Robin and starfire instantly moved together. Mr. Warmkessel, The fight teacher, (My Science Teacher) Whispered to Robin, "Go easy on her, she's the only girl in class." "You kidding? She'll Murder me!" Robin screamed. Starfire smiled mischievously. Mr. WarmK Burst out laughing. "Her?! A pretty little girl like that."  
"may we begin?" She asked.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. Ready Rich? Give it your all."

"Gotcha Star. Yaah!"

Starfire doubled back, quickly dodging Robin's backkick, Recoiling with a quick jab, but robin blocked it. The entire class stopped to watch. Starfire delivered two piercing side kicks, one connecting to Robin's stomach, the other Robin grabbed and pulled, catching her off balance. he then threw a sharp punch to her stomach, starfire fell, gasping, but soon got up and quickly retaliated with a grapple, tossing robin over her head, then kicking him, connecting in the Face. "Aaah!" Robin cried, but he wasn't done yet. He grabbed Starfire's arm and threw her down, pinning her, but he only realized he had gone to far when he heard starfire scream, "Robin, You are hurting me!" He let go and starfire got, up dusted herself off, and socked him in the face.

Meanwhile, At Drama,

"Rachel?"

"Here." Said a monotone voice.

"Well, that's everyone!"

"well, class, as you know, the school play is open to anyone, even non-drama students. the play we shall perform is Beauty and The Beast. Now, auditons are in 30 minutes! It may be soon, but here are your monolauges." Said Mrs. Weand.

The auditions:

"Alright Audition time!"

Raven and Beast Boy did excellent, Cyborg got the part of Chip. Even Raven burst out laughing. Raven got Belle, BB got Beast.

Fight!!!!

Starfire still was fighting Robin. He had discovered that he had nearly broken her arm. Robin's nose was still bleeding. "Hiyaaah!" Starfire screamed, leaping at robin, attempting to kick him. Robin leapt backwards, flipped, and landed, running to the side, dodging her kick. He jumped into the air and flying kicked her in the stomach, but she avoided most of the damage. before he pushed away, she jabbed him 3 times in the chest, jumped, flipped, and smacked him in the face. "Is that all you got?" Robin asked, and attacked. "Eep!" Starfire said, and made no attemt to avoid it. and Robin had barely hit her when she fell down. "I was begginning to become bored." She said, winking at him. Mr Warmkessel's whistle blew, and the match stopped.

Back at Drama cl_ASS_... hee hee...

"Excellent! Excellent! This class has some real talent!"  
"Why tank you miss Weand!" Said a girl named sarah.  
"Suck up...." muttered Beast boy.  
"But I obviously have the most talent, Right miss?" Said Sarah, stressing her words, trying to sound like an actress. "Well... no. I normally don't choose sides, but Rachel is phenomanal!" (SP?) "Why, thank you Ms. Weand!" Said Raven, imitating Sarah's high voice, smirking. RIIIIIIING!!! The bell rang, and The class slowly emptied out.

_This week quote: What's the matter Kid? Dontcha wanna play? After all... They're you're toys._


End file.
